The Phantom
by Hawkeye11
Summary: The Phantom
1. The Phantom

**Authors note: Greetings all young viewers. It's finally here. The Danny Phantom and Young Justice crossover. Took a while to get some inspiration to start this masterpiece. Look at the bottom for the Harem list. Spoiler alert: my Supernatural crossover is next. And PS: I have more crossover ideas that I plan to unveil at the end of this chapter. Please review me and give me some inspiration. Thanks.**

Danny was in a lot of pain right now. He got up from his position on the ground to see his family, friends, and teacher tied to a large tank, bound by ectoplasmic rope.

He had just come back from the future. A future where an evil version of himself how destroyed everything that he had ever cared about. His evil self I just tied the after mentioned people to a large tank at the Nasty Burger. The tank was filled with Nasty Sauce, a condiment that was used at the establishment. Unfortunately, if the sauce were to be heated to such a degree of heat, it would explode. Danny turned to his evil self, who called himself Dark Dan. He looked exactly like Danny, but more older and muscular.He had red eyes instead of green with a slit down it like a snake, had flaming white hair and a pair of fangs in his mouth, bluish skin and a pair of pointed ears. The jumpsuit that he wore was black in the center, white on the edges and his boots were still white. No one he fought had ever managed to give him this kind of beat down before. The only few exceptions that even came close to this were Plasmius, Vortex, Nocturne, Paraiah Dark, and Undergrowth.

"What makes you think you can stop our future?" Asked Dan as he stood above his pathetic younger self.

"Because I promised my family," Danny Said, causing Dan to laugh out loud.

"You are such a child," replied Dan while laughing. "You promised them?"

"Yes", Danny groaned, "I promised !!!!!!" With that last word spoken, Danny did something that shocked both him and his future self: he released a massive amount of ghostly energy from his mouth. The result was a sonic blast that hit Dan right in the face, making him crash into the street and creating a trench.

Dan groaned as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and said, "That power, it's not possible. I'm not supposed to get that power till 10 years from now." That was true, the power that Danny used was called the Ghostly wail.

Danny was about to release another wail, but Dan reacted faster than expected and sprayed Danny's mouth with ectoplasm that managed to keep him from wailing. He then grabbed Danny by the front of his suit and threw him into a wall, and then proceeded to fall on the ground. Danny groaned as he tried to get up, but Dan walked over to put his boot on his chest in order to keep him from getting up.

"There's no point trying to stop the future kid," Dan said smiling evilly," Besides, you're at a time. Look." While pointing to his friends, family, and teacher.

Danny managed to lift his head in order to see the tank that everyone was tied to cracking and blowing out steam, indicating that it was about to blow up. Danny then tried to wiggle out from Dans boot in order to save them. He then he then heard the last few noises from the boiler before it started to shake violently. He then focused his gaze on his loved ones and saw the last expressions that they would ever make. It was if time had stopped so that he could take in their expressions.

His parents showed acceptance. Everything that had happened to their child had suddenly made sense to them. Their son wasn't a truant or slacker-he was a hero. A hero who had real reasons to hide his ghost nature from them. The last look upon their faces was that of love, Acceptance.

Mr Lancer showed understanding. He knew that Danny had potential to do great things; he had seen the grades from Danny's previous years and was impressed by what he had seen. A's and a few B's. He was well aware of Danny's dream of wanting to be an astronaut. He never knew why the boy was just so lazy...so tired all of the time. Now he knew exactly why: Danny made a choice to protect others from harm by sacrificing his dream in order to protect others. It was just as the old saying went," To be firm, we need to be steady and give up the things we want the most. Even our dreams.' Danny May have slacked in his school work, but he always worked hard to save the live of those who lived in the town. The last look that he gave Danny- no...Daniel was a look of pride.

Jazz showed pride as well. It wasn't pride in the sacrifices that her brother had made, but in the fact that he went so far not only to save their futures, but the future of the entire planet as well.

Tucker's eyes showed acknowledgement. Acknowledgement that Danny was his friend and a hero. Acknowledgement that the last year had been the most exciting and eventful year of his entire life. Acknowledgement that Danny would have given his own life for theirs. He gave Danny a nod and a smile, one of acceptance, one that conveyed the message that could have been summed up as "it was worth it".

Sams eyes showed love. They showed of missed chances, and of missed opportunities. They showed what could have been. They showed affection for Danny- for both off his sides- despite his faults. They showed a possibility of what could have been something more than simple friendship.

Danny wished that he had seen that love earlier. How he regretted later on of not paying attention to her details before-the subtle shade of her lipstick, the way that she smiled, the way that her eyes seemed to sparkle.

They understood that he had done everything possible to save them. They understood that he could physically do nothing more to save them. They understood that he would never become the sick monster that was before them.

Hot tears began to roll down Danny's face when he realized that he had failed to save everyone. The only thing that he could do was cry is desperation. Then time began to turn again, and the boiler finally reached critical. The explosion blew the entire establishment and the trapped group up as well as sent Danny and Dan back a little due to the force of the blast.

"Told you", Dan said as he gazed down at Danny who was currently staring at the wreckage with more tears accumulating in his eyes.

Danny hung his head in sorrow. He had finally lost everything. But almost immediately later, that sorrow turned into anger. Then into absolute rage. Dan had started to walk away from his past self after all was said and done, until he heard movement behind him. He then turned around and saw his younger self standing with his head lowered, shadowing his eyes until he looked up at Dan while wearing a blank look on his face. Danny began to walk towards Dan,who just stood his ground while thinking that his younger self posed no threat to himself while speaking, "it just occurred to me, you are me but not a whole me."

Dan after hearing these words gave a slight smirk, knowing what Danny was talking about. He was referring to how he had no humanity inside of himself due to how Vlad had ripped his humanity out of him years ago. Dan then decided to ask, "And?"

Danny then stopped walking as he reached his destination, standing in front of his evil self. He then did something that threw Dan for a loop, he smirked himself while saying, "It means that in order to get rid of you, I'll have to be you"!!

Danny then suddenly turned intangible and leapt inside of Dan, who was surprised by the move and had no time to respond, while hoping that his plan would work.

Dan was more in the sense of the word, a duplicate, then an actual person. Which meant that the only way to get rid of Dan was by _absorbing_ him like he would absorb a regular duplicate.

**Think the Potara Earrings from Dragon Ball, but only natural instead of forced.**

Dan realized what Danny was trying to do and tried to force him out, but realized that the plan would fail since he belonged within Danny in the first place. He ran away from his humanity, but now his humanity was taking him back. So with those last thoughts on his mind, Dan just proceeded to smile a genuine while he wore a happy look on his face at the familiar feeling of humanity overtaking him. His last words before he was absorbed to Danny was, "Not bad kid".

After that was said, Dan was no more and Danny just stood in place of dark Dan while he was glowing white as he underwent a transformation. He became slightly bulkier than before, showcasing a hard eight pack, shot up from a measly five foot four to an impressive six foot two. His white hair became flame like, with a hint of green in them. The same could be said about his eyes which were still neon green in one of them but the other was blood red while the scelera was slitted like a snakes. But it wasn't the physical transformation that was to much for Danny, but rather the mental fusion. Due to taking in all of Dan's memories, Danny was forced to witness all of the brutal things that Dan had done to everyone like killing Valerie's dad, taking off the Box Ghosts hand, destroying Ember's voice box with the Ghostly Wail, crippling Johnny 13.

After he was done sorting through all of Dark Dans memories, time froze all around him. A portal from the Ghost Zone appeared and out of it came a ghost who looked like a an elderly man with blue skin and a wizard like beard, a scar across his left eye and what looked to be a grandfather clock embedded in his chest. He wore purple robes and carried a staff that seemed to have a stopwatch on the top. But the strange part was how he seemed to change between the ages of a child, a man, and an old man. This ghost was called Clockwork, the Master of Time.

He floated over to the New Danny and put a time medallion around his neck, which would allowed him to move without being frozen. He still stood in the exact same spot, but facing away from Clockwork, who had a solemn look on his face at the turn of events. Danny couldn't hold it in anymore, all of the events that had happened was just to much that he began to shake with such rage and anger that the weather itself was bending to his emotions; thunder clouds and lightning began to spray across the sky while with every passing second, it was only getting worse, as well as thick vegetation beginning to grow out of the ground at a surprisingl rate.

As Clockwork began to reach out to Danny, he spoke, " Daniel..."

But Danny wasn't about to hear any of it. He then replied while lightning striked areas around them, "Go away, Clockwork."

Clockwork tried to reason with Danny once more, "Please, hear me out child".

"I said go AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Screamed Danny as his new Ghostly Wail activated, amplified by his own wail and dans put together, at Clockwork who just turned intangible and watched as Daniels new found ability demolished sections of the street with relative ease.

Clockwork couldn't help but flinch due to the sheer pain that the 16 year old was going through, having lost not just his family, but his friends and teacher as well. Forgive me, Daniel. It was outside of my Control".

This only serves to make Danny even more mad at Clockwork, which showed due to the storm that he started began to grow with intensity as lightning began to strike more as well as tornadoes being formed on the outside of the town, while multiple thick vines the size of small elephants began to grow out of the ground and destroy small houses and businesses. He then spoke with even more rage in his voice, "You are the Master of Time. NOTHING IS OUTSIDE OF YOUR CONTROL!"

"My hands were tied on the matter. Time is a fragile thing, Daniel. It twists and turns, locks and ties itself like a demented tesseract. It is precious and powerful, but also more fragile than even the most delicate crystal rose. The Observants could excuse you being sent into the future, that was easy enough to correct due to the energy requirements, but they wouldn't allow-" Clockwork explained until Danny cut him off.

"Allow what? You to pause time so that I could save them? Rewind time to right before Dark Dan handed in my C.A.T. Exam to Mr Lancer". Danny then marched up and grabbed Clockwork by his robes collar.

"There were other ways that you could have helped! But now-". Danny cut himself off as he collapsed to his knees and began to silently cry for the loss of everyone that he ever cared for. Clockwork, seeing this young boy- no man- I'm front of him who was willing to give his entire obsession and existence to save the ones that he loved, realized that the boy was right. He could have helped a different way, but didn't. He knew that there was no way that he could possibly make it up to Danny-unless... yes, that might work. With a new plan in mind, Clockwork floated down in front of Danny and putting his Han on his shoulder said, "Daniel, I can't bring back your family. But that doesn't mean that I can't help you find a new life".

Danny quit crying just enough to hear Clockworks words and looked up at him in confusion as he said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I could give you a chance to start anew in a new world, one without the GIW, Ghosts to bother you every week, and one where the Fenton's don't exist". Explains Clockwork as he was already planning out everything for Danny, should he accept.

Danny, after hearing this from Clockwork figured that there was something else that was going on since it sounded too good to be true,not without some kind of price. So he decided to just rip off the proverbial bandaid and ask, "What's the catch? This sounds a little to good to be true."

Clockwork merely smiled and softly replied, "The 'catch' as you put it is that the world that I can send you to is one where there are many heroes and villains. This doesn't mean that you should automatically go back into the hero business. The choice is up to you, Daniel. You could be a hero, villain or even just neutral. For as long as you've had your powers, you have given everyone else a second chance, so why not you?"

Danny began to ponder the choice that was laid before him, while considering all of the pros and cons that came with it. He could choose to be a regular guy and not be a hero again, or go the other route and try his hand at being the villain. So with that in mind, Danny stood up from the ground and stood across from Clockwork and looked at him with a determined look on his face while the sky began to clear up as well as all of the flora began to recede back into the ground, as he gave his answer, "I'll take it, but first I'm going to need time to retrain with my powers, and with the ones that I got from Dan."

Clockwork, after hearing this was impressed by Danny's drive to regain the control that he once had of his powers, not to mention the powers that he gained from Dan. Clockwork then smirked and said, "Then its time for training."

After that was said, Clockwork than used his powers to transport both of them to his monastery home in the Ghost Zone that is modeled with clocks and gears. As they appeared in the middle of his home, Clockwork was already drawing up plans to get Danny to the new universe, while also preparing a room for him. Danny was mentally preparing himself for his new training while he began to think of a new suit for his ghost half. Danny than said out loud, "Today is the day", while a young group of heroes in the other universe were gathered and the one Atlantean among them said the same thing. **Authors note: one year in Danny's universe is a month in the young Justice universe **

**1 year later**

It's been 1 whole year since the Incident with Dark Dan, and much had changed. The GIW tried to take the Fenton's family portal to the Ghost Zone as well as all of their patented weapons and their blueprints for future inventions. They might have succeeded if Danny, with a little bit of Clockworks help, cleaned the entire house of anything of value, sentimental or otherwise.

Another thing that changed was how the ghosts in the zone began to be nicer to Danny due to what had happened to him and his family. Walker and his guards, when they heard the news about how Danny's family and friends died due to a much darker version of himself, they gained a whole new level of respect for him, since even themselves wouldn't harm his family, just imprison him. So to make up for what happened, Walker absolved Danny of his so called crimes and even ordered his men to stop chasing Wulf, who was now helping Danny in his training his powers and fighting style so that he could better protect himself.

Klemper, being the compassionate ghost that he was gave Danny a hug while still saying in his usual way,"Will you be my friend?" He was very surprised and happy that Danny said 'yes' to him that they hang out every other Thursday.

Skulker stopped hunting him. Technus stopped annoying him and even helped him with creating his own inventions.

Johnny 13 and Kitty stopped giving him a hard time and proceeded to try and cheer him up and hang out with him from that point onwards.

Dora and Aragon were impressed with Danny's drive to protect his family, friends and even the citizens of Amity Park, even though the majority of them didn't like him.

Ember stopped giving Danny trouble and even proceeded to give his loved ones a farewell by singing throughout the zone in a soft and melodias voice that calmed down some of the more rowdy Ghosts, and even gave him tips on how to control his fire powers, not to mention how she said that his new flaming hair made him look sexy. This in turn shocked Danny, both by what she said and the flirtatious wink she sent him.

YoungBlood tried to cheer up Danny by dressing up as different things and playing with him, like a little brother would.

Frostbite and the people of The Far Frozen held a funeral pyre for those who lost their lives against Dark Dan and proceeded to help Danny by continuing his ice training.

Box Ghost and Lunch Lady gave their condolences with Box Ghost even doing his own weird way of saying he was sorry for what happened, "Beware!!!!, my condolences". That was enough to put a smile on his face.

Vortex and Undergrowth had heard how Danny had used their powers after he had absorbed Dark Dan, and had offered to train him so that he wouldn't harm others unless he wanted to.

Desiree even offered to grant Danny a wish that would have no strings attached and would not backfire. After a couple of minutes to think it over, Desiree was beginning to think that Danny would wish for her to do something degrading, like wish for her to blow him or even be his slave. When Danny made his wish, it surprised Desiree due to it being the one wish that she thought she would ever get the chance to grant in millennia, "I wish for you to find happiness". After the wish was made, magic began to swirl around Desiree until it disappeared to reveal that nothing about her changes except for her genie like tail that transformed into a pair of regular legs.

What happened next would shock Danny: Desiree gave him a hug. This was something that he wouldn't expect due to how much Desiree didn't like to be touched.

Danny than proceeded to pull away and ask why she would hug him. Desiree then proceeded to tell Danny how that particular wish granted Desiree her freedom by allowing her to pick and choose which wishes she could grant. Before she left Danny alone she proceeded to say, "Before i leave, I have one last gift for you." She then proceeded to float towards Danny until she was right in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. It started out slow and began to grow more heated to the point where they were using tongue and Danny placed his hands around Desiree's waist as the kiss went on. After they finished kissing, they separated from one another with a string of saliva connecting them. Desiree then gave Danny one last peck on the lips before she started to float away, but not without turning her head to give him a quick wink.

After that experience, Danny was feeling like he was on cloud nine. But back to the matter at hand. Today was the day that he was leaving for the other universe that Clockwork had mentioned over a year ago. He had already set Danny up with an identity, background, apartment in a small called bank account and etc.

At the moment we find ourselves outside of Clockworks lair with Clockwork looking the same as he always does, but Danny was the one who had changed the most; no longer was he wearing the skintight jumpsuit like before, he now wore shaggy black pants with jagged edges on the bottom, black boots , a black long sleeve shirt a black cloak that hid his face along with most of his face from view, while coupled with his glowing hetrochromia eyes gave him an ominous look. While also having black gloves.

But what seemed to finish the new look was the scythe that was strapped to his back, forged from the collective energies from the most powerful Ghosts that inhabited the Ghost Zone that Danny named Mortes Timere: Death's Fear. Capable of cutting someone and making them experience nightmares that could only be broken by the user. It was given to Danny by Clockwork as a birthday gift.

At the moment, Danny was now saying his goodbyes to all of the residents of the Ghost Zone were there at the Home of Clockwork to see him off.

"Make sure to watch your back on the other side, Whelp". Said Skulker with a grin on his face as he looked at the one prey that had managed to elude him for so long with respect.

"Don't cause any trouble over there, punk". Walker warned Danny but could tell that he was joking due to the smirk on his face.

**Skipping the rest of the goodbyes. **

After they were done with the farewells, Clockwork then floated next to Danny and asked if he was ready.

Danny just nodded while simultaneously flipping down his hood to hide his face, but not his eyes which were still glowing and said, "I'm ready. Goodbye Clockwork, and thanks for everything".

Danny then floated through the portal, not realizing that he was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

** The day the team fights Amazo, Gymanasium in Gotham City. **

Superboy was getting pummeled by Amazo in the hallways of some private school in Gotham City, when he was thrown into the gymnasium where he and the rest of the team were keeping Ivo away from Amazo.

Kid Flash hoped to attack Amazo while it wasn't looking; but he was wrong; Amazo saw him coming and grabbed him in a pair of bone breaking arms. Just as Amazo was prepared to kill Kid Flash by crushing him, a green Arrow flew right at the androids head. "Access :Martian Manhunter". Using Martian density-shifting, Amazo let the Arrow pass harmlessly through himself, but also gave Kid the chance to scramble back to Robin and Superboy, who were trying to come up with a plan to survive.

"Oh, yawn. Normally Amazo would just study your abilities and copy them, but there's no point. Your all such poor imitations to the originals". Said Ivo as he was laying back against the bleachers just as the rest of the team got into the gymnasium to help their friends.

Just as the Team was about to get into another bout with the android, something strange began to happen: a swirling green vortex began to open up in between the two groups, while simultaneously making everyone in the gym; and even a certain female archer who had stuck around on the rooftop to be in awe. But it didn't seem to last as they all began to see something make it's way out of the portal. Their features were obscured due to the cloak that it was wearing though the glowing serpent blood red and neon green eyes were on full display, but what made everyone cautious was the scythe that the being seemed to carry on their back that gave off a feeling of dread just by staying on the persons back. As soon as the figure was fully out of the portal, it closed behind them, leaving the gym in a stunned silence.

Amazo thought that the new figure was a new threat to be neutralized and proceeded to engage the individual. "Access: Flash". As soon as those words were spoken, Amazo used its super speed to try and catch the mysterious being off guard; keyword being 'tried'. As soon as it was in front of the cloaked individual, Amazo began to rain down a multitude of punches that seemed to pass through the individual as though they were-

"Density shifting". Exclaimed Aqualad who was about to interfere along with the rest of the team when the android began to engage in combat, but now that they were witnessing that the cloaked being was in no danger so far, they were surprised to say the least, especially when the figure rose a hand to Amazo's chest and quickly shot what looked to be pure lightning through its chest that began to course throughout its entire body and began to malfunction while also saying,"Error, error, error-, before its body began to glow before it blew apart.

Ivo, upon seeing his greatest creation be destroyed so effortlessly by a single unknown individual when it took most of the Justice League to defeat Amazo in 8 hours, tried to quietly make a break for it, only to be surprised when he was suddenly lifted up into the air.

Seeing the crazed scientist being lifted into the air, Robin looked to the side to the Martian on the team and happily said, "Nice catch, Miss M".

Expecting a thank you in return, Robin was surprised when Ms Martian turned her attention away from the captured scientist and said in a confused tone, "That wasn't me".

When she said those words, the Team began to look at one another and began to think the same thing: if M'gann didn't catch Ivo, than who did? This question was answered by the cloaked individual that was making beginning to make its way over to the group without a sound being made, which coupled with the feeling of death that the figure gave off and the scythe still resting on its back, gave off a scary demeanor. As soon as the Team was standing across from the mysterious individual, the figure just decided to get things over with and talked for the first time since coming through the vortex,"So, come here often"?

"Not much, no." Answered Superboy with a confused expression on his face, not expecting to hear that response.

Aqualad stepped forward to greet the cloaked being before him, "Greetings, My name is Aqualad of Atlantis. I would like to thank you for your assistance in taking down the Android. What is your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

The being that stood before them chuckled softly before reaching up to pull down his hood, while everyone else was in suspense at what the newcomer looked like, even Ivo and the female archer who had stuck to the shadows was curious. When he finally pulled down his hood, they were surprised to see a young teenager staring back at them with literal flaming white hair with a few sparks of green here and there, and a face that made both females in and out of the room begin to blush.

"Holy smokes, this guy is hot!" The hidden archer exclaimed in her mind.

"Wow, he looks so handsome." The female Martian thought to herself.

The other males in the room were surprised by the flaming hair that the teen before them seemed to have. All of a sudden, the figure spoke up and said, "The name is Phantom, I'm a spirit."

After hearing this, the group of super powered teens and Ivo was shocked that the boy in front of them was claiming to be-

"Yes, I'm dead. The expressions on your faces says it all. And not that I don't enjoy meeting some new faces, but I'm gonna go". Said the now named Phantom who was beginning to rise above the floor and started to ascend to the roof, when Kid Flash suddenly stopped him by saying while Phantom looked down at him, "Dude, why are you leaving?"

"I have some things that I need to do. But don't worry, we will see each other again. Goodbye, oh and you can have this back". Said Phantom as he levitated Ivo into a basketball hoop, before flying up through the roof by going intangible. When he was finally on the roof, Danny felt that someone was trying to escape unseen until Danny used his teleportation power that he got from Dan and teleported in front of the hidden figure that was near the edge of the roof, only to be surprised to see it was a beautiful girl in a green archer outfit.

She wears a green tank top with a slight darker shade of green that formed the shape of a pointed arrow that was placed between her remarkable cleavage, being a high C to low D cup breasts. Her stomach, slim and flat, that showed a slightly muscled tone that was probably due to a strict workout routine. Her attire finished with tight, green leather shorts with two belts around her waist that seemed to hold two small quivers, with a few throwing knives and darts. She also wore a face mask that only showed her mouth and jade green eyes that seemed to shine like emeralds in the moonlight, and long blonde haired that seemed to be held in a single ponytail behind her head. All in all, she was both beautiful and dangerous, a Deadly combo to behold. Danny's response to seeing the goddess in front of himself was, "Beautiful".

The female archer grew a slight blush, both after hearing those words and the sight of a handsome boy in front of her. She responded with a voice that had a suave undertone to it, "How did you find me? Even the Kryptonian couldn't find me."

"It helps when you can sense the living. But I would also like the name of the huntress that now stands before me". Says Danny as he gazed at the goddess before him.

"Artemis, my name is Artemis." Says the newly named Artemis as she sat down on the ledge of the gyms rooftop.

"Artemis, as in the goddess of the hunt? Suits you." Said Phantom as he began to float into the air until he could finally see the entire city of Gotham.

"Suits me how, Ghost boy?" Questioned Artemis as she was still in slight shock that the being in front of her is an actual ghost.

"The goddess part". Says Phantom as he was still getting used to being in a universe with more heroes and villains, and especially beautiful women.

As Artemis was processing that the man before her basically just called her beautiful, she then remembered how she needed to get home before her mom took notice, she then remembered the spirit in front of her could fly, and decided to ask if he could drop her off," Hey, Ghost boy, I was wondering if you were possibly heading into Gotham, and if possible, can you drop me off somewhere?"

As soon as Artemis asked this of Phantom, he began to think it over. He actually did have to go into Gotham to check out his new apartment and everything else. And on the plus side, being with a beautiful woman for company was a move that if he refused, would be a stupid move. So with that in mind, Phantom just nodded and without warning, scooped up the surprised huntress in his arms and blasted off the roof and into the night sky where he would later drop off the huntress near her home.

20 _minutes later _

As soon as Phantom got near some apartments, Artemis just pointed out with her finger and said, "There, the one in the middle of the rooms."

Phantom just nodded and flew over to where she pointed to, but instead of stopping, he just kept on flying straight towards the window instead of the stairs. "What are you doing?" Exclaimed Artemis as she was sure that the both of them were going to crash through the window, only for a strange feeling to pass over her as the two of them passed through the window as if it was just a dog. Artemis then realized that Phantom could share his intangiblity power with others.

As soon as they touched down inside of the room, Phantoms fire hair gave off a slight glow and warmth that gave off a feeling of comfort, while also feeling a little anxious due to a boy being inside of her and her mothers appartment and also due to the fact that while he had been carrying her to her home, his hand was a little to close to her supple butt, which she didn't mind.

"Thank you for dropping me off at my home." Artemis said as she began to make her way out of his embrace, though she secretly missed it, though she did not know why.

"No problem". Said Phantom who was getting ready to leave before Artemis stopped him by asking him," Will I see you again?"

Phantom, after hearing this question simply walked towards Artemis until he stood in front of her. And while holding out his hand, he started to grow a flower inside of his hand that looked to have silver leafs, but also seemed to leave silver light in its wake.

"I call this 'Moonlace', a plant of my own creation. It blooms only in the moonlight, and can help with injuries mix into a remedy. This will glow brightly in my presence. Whenever it's glowing, you'll know I'm near." After saying his peace, Phantom then places the Moonlace in Artemis's hair and flew off threw the ceiling, leaving a smiling and blushing huntress, who knew inher heart that things were about to change.

Unknown to the two teens, Artemis's mother had witnessed the entire ordeal and was pleasantly surprised that a new metahuman had showed up and escorted her daughter home from her nightly activities. She also watched as the boy gave Artemis a flower unlike any that she had seen in her whole life. She smiled softly, knowing that perhaps the boy was just what was needed to soften her daughter up.

**To be continued **

**Harem list**

**1: Artemis( Main Girl) **

**2: 3 of the Furies of Apocalypse( Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Gilotina.**

**5: Power girl **

**6: Alive Alternate Desiree, will still be a genie**

**7: Cheshire**

**8: Volcana **

**9: Fire**

**If you guys want more girls added, just send a review. Peace out!**


	2. The Phantom Makes His Debut

"_The Watchtower._

"What exactly do you mean by a spirit?" Asked Superman as he was sitting at the head of the table, where the entire Justice League was assembled. It had only been a few hours since the arrival of the anomaly known as Phantom had appeared in their world and already the League was trying to find out where he vanished off to.

"What I mean is that while the team was busy in their fight with the Android known as A.M.A.Z.O, a mysterious being came out of a mysterious portal and proceeded to take down the Android with relative ease. Not to mention that it was also able to capture Professor Ivo before he could make a successful escape." Explained Batman as he was looking at each of the members of the League so that they all could grasp the severity of the situation.

"I am still out of the loop. What is the big deal? I mean, this spirit, if it is one, helped the team out of a tight spot. From what we can tell, it seems like he's not really bad." Questions Captain Marvel, who was still trying to understood stand why Batman was so adamant that they track the spirit down when he hadn't done anything to warrant being hunted. If only help taking down an evil robot was a crime, then they themselves were guilty as well.

"Because if he really is a spirit, then where did he come from? What's his objective?" Questions Batman.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Wonder Woman Exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the table. "We don't even know who he is or where he came from, so we can't make judgements on purely what we've only heard so far. It isn't fair to him. He should have a chance to prove himself. Not be hunted down like it's some kind of wild animal."

"Hold on, hold on." Said Superman as he stood up from his seat. "No one is saying that we're going to hunt him down. The most we are going to do is try and meet up with this 'Phantom' and try and see what he's up to. Right Batman?" He then cast a look at Batman that was telling him to agree so that the others would back down.

Batman sinply noded his head and told everyone else to keep a look out for the Phantom.

_Gotham_

It has been only a few weeks since Danny had first came into this new world. And he was loving it. He had. First went to the apartment that Clockwork had managed to set up for him and discovered that it was only a few blocks away from the emerald huntress that he had helped from before. It was fully furnished with a king sized bed and a fully stocked kitchen as well as a flat screen tv, and it also came with a workshop, complete with materials that he would need if he was to ever start making any inventions, like his parents.

Money wasn't an issue since Clockwork had set him up so that he wouldn't have to work if he didn't want to, but could still choose to. He even managed to hook Danny up with a drivers license and a identity for this new world. To them, Danny was just a regular orphan who was emancipated after it was discovered that his birth parents had left behind a rather large fortune for him.

After his meeting with Artemis, Danny, as Phantom, decided to meet up with her a few times and try to befriend her. Nowadays, he and Artemis hang out when she is out on patrol. Eventually, Artemis told Phantom her secret identity, and vice versa. Needless to say, Artemis was shocked that her new friend was from a parallel earth where he was the only superhero, but wasn't able to find out why he came to this earth. And when she did ask, she could see that it was a rather painful memory of Danny didn't want to talk about it.

After that, the both of them started to hang out outside of the hero life. And needless to say, they were getting along great. Danny was even thinking about possibly asking Artemis on a date later on in the week.

But at the moment, Danny was flying through the night while on his ghost form, and invisible so that he wouldn't be spotted. He was contemplating on wether or not he should actually get back into the swing of being a hero or not. Artemis was trying to convince him of being a sort of partner with her in the hero buisness. But he was on the fence of whether he should try for a normal life or try his luck at being a hero again.

He was brought out of his musing when he saw a mysterious figure jumping across the many rooftops of Gotham and was slowly making it's way over to the old Gotham clock tower. He had seen on the news earlier on on the day that the owner of the tower, Bruce Wayne himself, was actually opening up the tower for a rare one day tour. But what seemed to be the center of attention on the news was one of the legends seemed to surround the towers history.

A pair of emeralds called The Cats Eyes. That were supposedly hidden somewhere inside of the tower by a mobster by the name of Franky Scolacci sometime back in the 1930's. Wayne claimed that the tower had been searched dozens of times, but also testified that they also might have missed a place or two.

But back to the present, Phantom was curious if the figure was headed to the tower to try their own luck of finding the pair of legendary emeralds. As soon as he was able to get a decent view of the individual, needless to say, Danny was actually starting to wonder if this world was just filled with beautiful women. The woman seemed to be in a tight sleek and slim jumpsuit that accentuated her curves and looked to be struggling to contain her rather impressive bust and rather juicy rear. The suit seemed to have a set of pointy cat ears at the top with a red interior. On her face, she wore a pair of golden goggles around her eyes, and around her waist was a grey utility belt that Danny guessed was where she kept her equipment or possibly weapons. And she also seemed to have a whip that was holding her pants.

Danny instantly knew who this individual was, the famous Catwoman. A master thief who was absolutely infatuated with anything to do with felines. She was also said to have incredible acrobatic skills that she used in her endeavors to escape capture. He guessed that she saw the same news broadcast as him and was going to see if she could get ahold of the Cats Eyes.

_Inside of the Clock Tower._

As soon as they were both inside of the tower, Danny decided to stay invisible so as not to be seen and possibly try his own luck at the emeralds. Catwoman was on one of the walkways that had a pair of generators, when she stopped and began to make her way towards them.

"Well, what do we have hear?" Just the sound of her voice was beautiful enough for Danny to know that this woman was a looker. When Catwoman looked as though she had found something and was trying to pull it out, it was proven to actually be someone dressed up like an old timer jester doll with X's for eyes.

"Nope, they're not in here." Was the figures response as he scared Catwoman enough that she actually made a frightened cat noise as she jumped back. The figure then began to pull itself out from between the tight space of the generators. This was another individual that Danny had read up on; Ragdoll. A master thief in his own way, as well as a triple jointed contortionist who was capable of bending his body in a number of very impossible ways.

As soon as Ragdoll got to his feet, Catwoman grabbed Ragdoll by his shoulders and forced him to look her right in the eye as she then threatened him with narrowed eyes, "Listen up Raggy, if those emeralds are here they're mine."

After those words are spoken and a third unexpected voice spoke up from the shadows above both Ragdoll and Catwoman, while Phantom was still floating invisibly from the rafters at the appearance of this new individual. He was wearing a dark grey costume with a symbol of a bat displayed proudly on his chest, wore black trunks, gloves with fin like blades on the outer side, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He also seemed to be wearing a black cowl designed with bat ears.

It was the Dark Knight of Gotham himself, Batman. Danny had heard stories of the man who dressed up as a bat, who was capable of going toe to toe with some of the strongest of beings with only the body of a regular person.

"I can't leave you two alone for a second." After he said this, Batman fired a bat line at both of the thieves, effectively tying them both up with their backs to each other. After doing this, Batman proceeded to jump down from his platform and onto theirs, all the while, Ragdoll decided to make a run for it by bending over so that Catwoman was lifted off of her feat, and so that he wouldn't have to drag her.

Ragdoll began to run the opposite way to get away from the Dark Knight, who proceeded to follow in an attempt to apprehend the master contortionist. As soon as Ragdoll got to the ledge, he jumped over a series of gears that managed to snap the line that was keeping him and Catwoman bound together. As soon as the both of them landed on a set of circular gears, Ragdoll began to unravel himself from his brief entanglement with Catwoman, all the while laughing like a maniac.

Ragdoll then jumped down to another platform in order to get further away from Batman, who dove from one of the higher power platforms in an attempt to punch Ragdoll from above. But Ragdoll, in a rare act of brilliance, slid under Batman just as he landed in Ragdoll's previous spot, while said villain grabbed ahold of the Dark Knights cape and placed it in between a pair of gears, trapping him.

Ragdoll laughed at the sight that was before him, Batman about to die by becoming mulch or saving himself by removing his cowl that was attached to his cape; but at the same time revealing his secret identity.

"Tick tock, Batman. When it's your time, it's your time." Ragdoll Said ominously.

A few seconds ticked by as Batman tried in vain to hang onto the railing, so as not to be pulled into the gears. All the while, the two thieves and hidden specter were watching with either anxiousness, or curiousity respectively. All the while, Ragdoll continued to taunt Batman with his smug smirk still in place.

"Ha ha ha ha! Save yourself, Batman. Lose the mask. I would." Said Ragdoll, while slightly kicking his feet as he watched the scene from above.

At that moment, Batman's grip on the railing finally slipped. Causing him to be pulled closer towards the gears. He tried to claw at the ground in a vain attempt to keep himself from becoming mulch, when Catwoman decided to help by using her claws to sever the part of Batman's cape that had been caught, freeing him and causing him to fall onto his back, giving him a view of Catwoman standing above him with her hands on her hip, which was cocked to the side , and a somewhat apprehensive yet dull look on her face as she spoke while he stared at her in confusion.

"What? And ruin his mysterious allure?" Was her reply to his expression.

Batman then stood up and said in his monotonous voice. "Thanks."

Catwoman just gave him a look that showed she was still peeved at what he did to her earlier. And her words further confirmed it. "You may want to think twice next time that you consider tying me up".

Not even a second after she finished speaking, the tower began to rumble with the sound of the bell rolling. Signaling the start of a new hour. While both Batman and Catwoman were able to steady themselves and Phantom just floating in the air out of harms way, the same could not be said for Ragdoll. He was unfortunately still sitting at the edge of the walkway that was above some gears. As the bell continued to toll, Ragdoll unfortunately fell near the gap of the gears below him, which had managed to catch a part of his costume and pulled him in, imminently crushing him, while he screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ragdoll screamed as he was pulled into the gears, causing both Catwoman and Batman to have horrified looks on their faces at the gruesome demise of the raggy thief. But Danny knew otherwise. Since Ragdoll was a contortionist, a three jointed one at that, he knew that he was capable of surviving being crushed in between the tight spaces of the gears. And his hunch was proven correct when Ragdoll was spun out of the gears with his ever present smirk on his face while he seemed to nonchalantly roll his shoulders in a sort of relaxing way, while Phantom seemed to notice that he was clutching something shiny in both palms of his hands.

"Ahhh. Really irons out the kinks. Oh, and looky what I found." Ragdoll spoke in a relaxing way before showing what he had found while he was in between the gears. It was Franky Scolacci's Cats Eyes, which seemed to shimmer in the pale light that illuminated the tower.

Batman just had a neutral expression on his face at the sight of the emeralds, Catwoman was shocked at the sudden appearance of the gems while Phantom was getting ready to get himself involved, while waiting for the most opportune moment.

"No!" Catwoman whispered to herself when she saw the precious gems in Ragdoll's hands.

Ragdoll simply whistled to himself as he started to dash towards where he knew where he could possibly find a exit, while also saying in a voice that he knew would rile up the cat themed thief. "Bet these will fetch six figures."

His boasting was interrupted when Catwoman landed in front of him with a scowl on her face, while Batman landed behind him with his usual blank look on his face.

Catwoman then decided to speak up as she began to make her way towards Ragdoll slowly, while poising her claws threateningly at the ragged thief. "If it's money that you want, rob a bank. Those emeralds are two of a kind, Rag-face."

Ragdoll simply looked between the vigilante and the fem fatale, and figured that he should cut his loses and try and make a run for it. But Catwoman wasn't one to give up so easily. She proved this when she suddenly lunged at Ragdoll with her claws, so as to scratch at him. But Ragdoll wasn't about to simply let himself be harmed, so he ducked underneath Catwomans lunge at him and began to jump from gear to gear so as to o keep away from the Hero and the Cat. All the while, taunting both of them before landing in a squatting position on top of a ledges bars, while showing of the Cats Eyes.

"Speaking of, three of us, two of these. I guess we'll split them...one way. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Was Ragdoll response to the two chasing him. Phantom though, decided that now was the time for him to make his entrance while Ragdoll was naively taunting the others by flashing the jewels at them. So while still invisible, Phantom flew from behind Ragdoll, and using his intangibility,he flew through Ragdoll and caused the contortionist to get a literal chill up his spine, while grabbing the emeralds from his hands. Making it look as though they were floating in the air on their own accord, shocking everyone present at the unexpected turn of events.

Danny levitated himself a little higher before slowly letting go of his intangibility and invisiblity, revealing himself to the three before him. When the last of his invisiblity faded and he was revealed, he simply stated with a sort of mocking tone at the villain, while showing of the emeralds the same way that he had. "I couldn't agree more."

"Who the heck are you?!" Exclaimed Ragdoll at the appearance of the new player amongst themselves.

"I hate to agree, but Rag-face is right. Who are you?" Asked Catwoman as she took in the appearance of the newcomer. Much like Batman, he wore a cloak that completely concealed his face from view. Except for his eyes of course. The eyes that the floating being had was enough to give Catwoman the chills. Almost like she was staring into the eyes of death itself, what with the way they almost looked like a snakes.

Batman had a good hunch on just who the newcomer was. But he wanted to see if he could find out anything more about him then what he had heard from before.

Phantom figured that he didn't have to hide his name since he already knew the names of everyone in the room. So he simply floated down to the floor, away from the three fighters so that they couldn't pull a fast one on him in order to swipe the emeralds, and then flipped his hood back behind his head, allowing the three before him to gaze upon his face. "I am Phantom. At your service, Ms Cat."

Catwoman had to admit to herself. Although Batman had the roguish looks and mysterious allure, the kid before her had the ominous look about him that made everyone know that this was not someone who's bad side you want to get on. When the figure revealed himself as Phantom, Catwoman was immediately on her guard. A new player who could go through solid objects and people, as well as turn invisible was not someone to be trifled with. She simply stared at the being before her, and noticed how he still held the Cats Eyes in his hands. And so tried to see if the being would part with them. That is, until Batman spoke up.

"Why are you here?" Asked the Dark Knight, with his usual glare in place.

"Well I thought that I should try to see if the legend of the Cats Eyes was real or not. After all, legends have to come from somewhere. Not to mention that I saw Catwoman making her way over to the clock tower as well. And when you and Ragdoll arrived, I figured it be better to watch and observe the little show that you all were putting on." Phantom said as he tilted his flaming head in Catwomans direction when he mentioned her.

"Well, now that the Ghost with the most had introduced himself, would he kindly give up the goods." Said Ragdoll as he simply held out his hands, with a sort of hopeful look on his face.

Phantom glanced at Ragdoll while noticing Catwoman was slowly inching her way towards him, and simply stated with a smirk on his face. "Didn't you say that all of you would split these_ one way? _

When those words were spoken, Ragdoll simply leapt at the specter so as to snatch the emeralds from his hands, only to pass right through him. And when he turned around to look back at Phantom, he instantly found himself frozen solid by the specter, whose eyes had shot a blue beam that froze him into a popsicle.

Catwoman, after seeing the somewhat supernatural being literally freeze Ragdoll in his tracks, knew that she was probably not going to be able to win in this fight, and with a great deal of reluctance at the thought of not getting the Cats Eyes, decided to cut her losses and escape.

As soon as she left, Phantom noticed that it was now just him and Batman inside the tower, minus on iced thief. When Batman saw what Phantom was capable of doing, he immediately tried to think of a possible way of combating the specter before him if a possible fight would occur.

Phantom looked at Batman with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Catwoman left, why did you stay?" Was Phantom's question towards the Dark Knight.

Batman simply stared back at Phantom before deciding to speak, "To asses you. You're an unknown in this world. Why are you here?"

Phantom simply put his hands with the Cats Eyes in his pockets, something Batman took a notice of, before simply stating, "To try and find a purpose. I found none in life, so why not in death?"

Batman was confused by the statement. He began to try and figure out the meaning behind the Ghosts words. He could tell he wasn't lying, since people gave away small giveaways in their body language when they lie. He was curious why Phantom was being so forth coming with information, and decided to voice his question to the spirit.

Danny simply stared at the masked man before him after he asked him that very difficult question. He knew he could lie to Batman, but that would just lead to mistrust. So he simply stated, "I played the part of the hero once before, so you can guess that I'm having a wee bit of an identity crisis."

"You were a hero once?" Questioned Batman, who seemed a little apprehensive at the information.

"A long time ago. On my earth, spirits were always causing trouble In my hometown. No one else could stand up to them, so I stepped up. I fought my own kind just so that they would leave the living alone. But that changed the day a extremely malevolent entity killed six people. I knew that I wouldn't be able to protect anybody else after that. So I came here, for a fresh start. But it turns out that I wasn't the only hero, if that team of supers I met was any indication. Not to mention what I looked up about the Justice League." Explained Phantom, who had turned himself so that he was staring through the same skylight that Catwoman had escaped through and simply stared at the moon.

After hearing this, Batman began to digest this information. The being before him claimed that he was the only hero that had ever existed on his _Earth_. Batman knew that parallel Earths were real, since he and the League had been to a few. But he also figured that maybe if he could get the spirit before him to join the team, he could keep an eye on him, and Phantom could help train the team.

"And you have no intention of being a hero again?" Questioned Batman as he was still analyzing Phantom.

Phantom, who was still looking up at the moon, simply went over the question in his head. Did he still want to be a hero? Clockwork said that the choice was his but he wasn't so sure anymore. He then began to think about Artemis, and how she would be thrilled if Danny became a hero once more. So with that in mind, Phantom turned around to face Batman and simply said, "Actually I just might. So, I'll probably see you around."

Batman then saw his chance. "I can help with that."

Batman then began to explain about how he was in charge of a group of ex-sidekicks who wanted to fight the good fight. He then decided to offer a place on The Team to Phantom. Phantom accepted. Batman told him to meet him by Crime alley in about two weeks from today.

After everything was said and done, Phantom was getting ready to simply fly back to his apartment, when Batman decided to take care of one last piece of business. "The Cats Eyes."

Phantom looked at Batman with a look of confusion when he brought up the emeralds that were still in his pockets. "What about them?"

Batman then stated, "They don't belong to you."

Phantom then knew exactly where this was going. Batman thought that the emeralds were Bruce Wayne's.

"Who's are they then? Bruce Wayne?" Stated Phantom.

"We _are _in his clock tower." Batman pointed out.

Phantom decided that Batman needed a reality check. "They May have been in the clock tower for a couple of decades, but they originally belonged to Franky Scolacci. So, since they were hidden away, then that makes them up for grabs. So, see you in two weeks."

With those last words said, Phantom turned invisible and silently flew away. Leaving behind both Batman and the frozen contortionist known as Ragdoll. Never knowing that In just two weeks, he would be apart of something greater than he could have ever imagined. With a surprise it two, to help along the way.

**Hey everyone. Hawkeye11 here with an update for _The Phantom. Hope all of my loyal viewers like this new chapter, and love the changes that were made. In regards to what Danny will do with The Cats Eyes, that is a surprise for a later date. Please give me some good reviews. They Provide Me With POWER! Hahahahahahaha!_**

**_Btdubs, I will be updating The Protege of Sin next. So expect for a hell of a exciting chapter._**


End file.
